1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wire skeleton for a soft sculptured doll that allows the doll to be moved and positioned similar to the movement and poses that would be possible for a small child. The wire skeleton is provided with a flexible backbone member that extends into the head of the doll, thereby allowing the chest and neck of the doll to be moved and positioned. The lower end of the flexible backbone member secures into an inverted t-shaped connector at the doll's waistline, and a unshaped wire extends through the remaining two sleeves in the horizontal portion of the t-shaped connector. The u-shaped wire forms the leg members of the doll's skeleton. The u-shaped wire freely rotates within the t-shaped connector, allowing the leg members to rotate forward and backward on the doll. Also, each of the leg members can be bent to form a foot for the doll and to simulate movement of the legs of a child so that the doll can be posed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Dolls and other animal toys have employed wire within the toy to provide movable support for the toy. However, none of the prior toys have combined the flexibility of wire for the backbone and legs of a doll with the free and coordinated movement of the dolls legs, similar to the flexibility that is found in a small child.
The present invention improves over prior toys in that it provides a movable wire backbone that extends from the doll's waistline to the doll's head and combines the backbone to an inverted t-shaped connector through which a u-shaped wire extends to form the movable and rotatable leg members of the doll.
The leg members rotate within the horizontal portion of the t-shaped connector and thereby move in conjunction with each other to the front or to the back of the doll. Also, because both the backbone and the leg member are made of flexible wire, the entire doll can be moved and posed to simulate the movement and positions that a young child would be able to achieve. This combined range of movement allows a soft sculptured doll that is made with this skeleton to be moved and posed in more realistic ways than previous dolls.